


timsasha... as a treat

by vvertigo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I MISS SEASON 1, Phone Calls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont know how to tag fics help, i wrote this for practice, tim plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvertigo/pseuds/vvertigo
Summary: Sasha’s on vacation so Tim gives her a call to let her know he misses her
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	timsasha... as a treat

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this a couple months ago and kinda wanna post something on here so yeah. uh. here you go. enjoy some dumb timsasha fluff

“Can you see me?”  
Sasha waved a hand in front of the camera on her laptop.   
“Yup! Clear as day,” Tim responded, stabilizing his iPad on the stack of books he’d set up on the floor.   
“Great! I can see you too,” Sasha sat back, smiling warmly and crossing her legs on the hotel bed.  
Tim leaned back as well, hunched over in his chair a bit so Sasha could see his face.  
“So,” he began, relaxing, “how’s vacation?”  
Sasha brightened, “It’s great! There’s still the research part of it, but it’s nice to be away from the institute for once,”  
“God, I’m sure it is. I would kill for a vacation, but, ya know, no one else deserves it as much as you do,”  
Sasha chuckled, “You sap,”  
“What can I say?” Tim protested, “I miss you!”  
“Yeah, yeah, I miss you too. We need to do this more often, I miss seeing your dumb face every day,”  
Tim stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Hey, my face isn’t dumb. I have a great face,”  
Sasha just laughed in response.  
“Didn’t you say you had something you wanted to show me?” She asked, leaning back against the bed.  
“Oh! Right. gimme a sec,” Tim disappeared for a moment, and the noises of shuffling around could be heard from his side of the screen. He reappeared with a guitar, sitting back down.  
“Tim! I didn’t know you could play guitar, you’ve been holding out on me!” Sasha crossed her arms.  
“To be fair, I dropped it for a while,” Tim replied, “I played a lot in college, then got caught up with other things, but I’m starting to pick it up again,”  
Sasha nodded, “I’m guessing you’re going to play something for me, then?”  
“Ding ding ding!” Tim fitted the strap of the guitar around his shoulders, “Just, promise not to laugh at my song choice,”  
“No promises,” Sasha said and Tim rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t know what I expected,”  
He strummed an experimental cord, making sure it was still in tune, before beginning to pick out the intro music to the song.  
Sasha’s eyebrows raised, “You didn’t,”  
“Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York city?” Tim began, unable to control the grin on his face.  
Sasha buried her face in her hands, “Oh my god,”  
“I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true,”  
“You’re insufferable,”  
Tim glanced up, “I know,”  
Sasha rolled her eyes.  
“Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen,” Tim was a surprisingly good singer as well as guitarist; his fingers flubbed a couple times, but it wasn’t too noticeable, and his voice was sweet and warm.  
“Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side,”  
Sasha had seemingly given up on her ridicule, shifting to sit closer to her laptop.  
“Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me,”  
Sasha began to hum along softly, and Tim looked up at her with an encouraging smile.  
“Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me,”   
Sasha tapped her foot in time with the beat.  
“Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl,”  
Sasha sung the next lines along with Tim, “Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good,”   
Their voices harmonized nicely, and Tim looked delighted.  
“We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good,”  
They were both singing now, laughing lightly whenever one of them stumbled over the lyrics.   
“Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all,”  
Neither Sasha nor Tim would ever admit to blushing, but they absolutely were.   
“Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all,”  
Tim looked up to meet Sasha’s eyes at that line, and she looked away instinctually, though her smile was still bright.  
“Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me,”  
Sasha leaned her head on one arm, “Did you memorize all of this just for me?”  
“Well, sorta, I used to sing this song a lot a few years ago so…”   
Sasha laughed, “Of course you did,”  
“A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way,”  
Sasha dropped out, letting Tim sing on his own and simply listening.  
“Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way,”  
Sasha folded her hands in her lap, occasionally humming along to emphasise some of the words.  
“Sasha, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame,”  
Sasha laughed out loud at the mention of her name, putting one hand up to her face. “You’re the worst,”  
Tim just chuckled and kept singing.  
“Hey there, Delilah  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be makin' history like I do,”  
“God, you really are doing the whole song, huh?”  
“You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you,”  
Sasha pulled one knee up to her chest, singing along with the last chorus:  
“Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh,”  
Tim strummed out the last note before looking up with a woefully sappy grin. “What did you think?”  
“I think you’re absolutely smitten for me,” Sasha said with a laugh.  
Tim shrugged, “You’re not wrong,”  
“Thank you, though, that was great-if a little corny. And I really do miss you,”  
“I miss you too, Sash,”  
Sasha smiled, “Well, I’ve probably gotta go, it’s getting late where I am,”  
Tim nodded, “Same here, plus I’ve got work tomorrow,”  
“Poor you,” Sasha said mock-empathetically, “Goodnight,”  
“Night! I love you, Sash,”  
“Love you too, Tim,”


End file.
